So She Dances: Vaan and Penelo
by Jeccelo
Summary: passage centered on Penelo's free spirit, Vaan's quest to attain her. a dreamlike style of writing that i absolutely love. it's almost poetic, hence the genre type


**So She Dances**

_Vaan and Penelo_

---

by Jeccelo

**A/N**: I think this is the perfect song for Vaan and Penelo. So She Dances, by Josh Groban. Hehe you might noticed a flaw in my written word matching Groban's lyrics, towards the beginning. But who gives. (the italicized words are the song lyrics)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight. It will become her secret, locked away somewhere to be hers, and hers only.

Is there so much the world can take for granted? Or are they merely not permitted to see _a waltz when she walks in the room..._

He falls away from that world, no more than another flower in the meadow of her spirit. He wants to lift the petals that are his fingers and stroke her cheek as _she pulls back the hair from her face... _But her eyes are closed, the infant angel she is, and she has already slipped past him.

So slender... so rhapsodic. Her puzzle is perfect, and it binds together the fractured wonders of his mind. Boyish dreams are sent to wait another day, and he wishes only to watch her curving waist, to trace it with the most loving of touch he could muster.

Yet _she turns to the window to sway in the moonlight, _her eyes by passing him again. His wrist is on his knee and he is content, whilst surrounded by the plethora of meadow grass and the whispers of insects. The melody is only hers, and it seems he will discover it, but right as it brushes the tresses of his mind, it is snatched away, and he is left with only her lips, soft and flawless and spread gently in the whimsical smile so familiar. He reaches for their mirth with his own but she has drifted away again.

The sun is high overhead, _even her shadow has grace... _There is a scent from her fingertips that she wafts towards him, enticing his pursuit. But his steps are lost in the grass, for she is behind him now, curving and twirling, indifferent, free...

He turns to intercept her arm; his palm is singing for the softness of her abdomen, but her grace is the higher mind, and in his soul he knows _a waltz for the girl out of reach... _

But it does not escape his lips, for _she lifts up her hands to the sky, _and when_ she moves with the music, _he realizes _the song is her lover. _He is trapped in her spell, and the despair at her distance is slowly denied when she opens her eyes to meet his gaze. There is a profoundness that rims her irises that is not unlike the stars, and she kicks up her heels to gallop away again. He is sent in her wake, pulled as her harmony, and when he realizes he cannot enter her song without her hand to guide him, he stops. The gentle blue night has fallen now and the aqua arms about his knees are the grasses calling his descent.

For she is not there, so what strength has he?

The sound of his fall makes her twirl, and she sees him so weak with the ghost by his side.

The harmony is lost and she feels the angel's voice ripped from her, for _the melody's making her cry. _

Nonetheless her blithe smile is clear in the settling dark, and she spans delicate fingers of welcome before him. The light returns, the sun reclaims it's realm of daylight, and the harmony returns with his rescuing breath of life.

_So she dances..._

_in and out of the crowd like a glance... _

_This romance is..._

_from afar, calling me silently..._

Calling, calling, until his eyes are bid open again. How can the world seem so weak, when such fragile magnificence can exist in the mere laugh of a child's eye?

He is taken into her breast, and can feel the soft warmth of her throat beneath his breath, but she is a snowy image taken up by the wind, and in the next heart beat she has gone. Her purpose is to revive him, and once his palms hit the soil in self-sustaining strength, the springtime takes her back in another curve of breath.

There is a glint of mischief in his eyes, but his features are too delicate to portray a command, and so she only skips away even farther, turning and prancing through the chambers of his heart.

His lips are wet and his mind is forsaken for _a waltz for the chance I should take... _The lips shape his soft promises, sent adrift on the wind, for he knows her world now. It is there with him, too-- he is the provider for her endless dance. Her legs are free and exuberant of their own accord, but her arms show no struggle to keep up with them. _But how will I know where to start? _He follows every curve of her body. It is a portrait of a stone's smooth edge, and her grace seems to slide from one platform to another. It swirls from her ankle to her knee, encircling her thigh to embrace her waist. It's whisper continues to the crests of her shoulders, and directs her arm's stroke to come to rest on her wrist.

He is lost to her perfect illusion, for _she's spinning between constellations and dreams _and he sighs to himself as the thoughts are permitted back into existence... _her rhythm is my beating heart..._

The sun's arms are her wings. How can a bird hope to fly without the embrace of an angel? She is able to see beyond the horizons of sense and she knows the invisible world of hands extended. She takes their hands and his own sobs when it cannot know her flesh. Her smile was the universe before but now it is as simple as the breeze on his skin, the curvature of the flowers around him.

_So she dances..._

_in and out of the crowd like a glance..._

_This romance is..._

_from afar, _and he can't believe it's _calling me silently..._

His mind seeks the practical and the chuckle on his lips is a rational one, dispelling the heart of her song in an instant... _I can't keep on watching forever... _He realizes the fleeting passing of her melody and he embraces everything of her that he knows, wishing to be whisked back to the galaxy of words...

_I'd give up this view just to tell her... _everything he wishes is in another world she knows. How can a girl yield such a perfected existence for the reward of an utterance? She realizes words are necessary at times but she is reluctant to leave, and takes a last leap and twirl in her own sanctuary, in the paradise strung in the lockets about her neck.

The small, gold chains brush the pocket of her jaw-- he tingles a second time for the warmth of her neck, and bids her forward with the pleasing twist of his fingers.

She is only to smile and continue her dance, and he is not surprised when she ignores his invitation. So to retrieve her, he reveals the dance inside him, opening it up for her heart to behold. It is a net to ensnare her, the wind to whisk her back.

_When I close my eyes, I can see..._

_The spotlights are bright on you and me..._

She is caught in his verse with a flicker of curiosity in her large eyes, in the pucker of her lips. In a breath, she turns again, her arms are her wings, and suddenly finds herself against his chest. The palms of her fingers are soft under his chin, and they glide beneath his own in their own eternal dance.

_We've got the floor..._

_and you're in my arms..._

And in relief he wonders, _how could I ask for more?_

He leans his promise toward her, eyes falling shut over her lips, falling asleep in the pulchritudinous soprano of her features... but suddenly she is gone again in the jovial glance of a grin, spirited off in the unsharing arms of the breeze. He only smiles, and reminds himself of the home in his heart she is destined to return to.

She. She will become his secret, locked away somewhere in his future to be his, and only his.

_So she dances, in and out of the crowd like a glance..._

_This romance is..._

_perfect..._

_from afar, calling me silently..._

---

The End

---

_Vaan and Penelo forever_


End file.
